


Heated Haze

by HelenBlossom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jer's going to go through a lot, M/M, Michael doesn't deserve this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, impalment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: Jeremy wishes this was some kind of awful trick, that there was an escape button. He couldn't bear to see someone so close to him die over and over again, right in front of him. Someone who didn't deserve it.{Based on Kagerou Days}





	1. Chapter 1

_August 15th, 12:30_

 

Michael and Jeremy were sat on the swing set of an old park the two visited frequently as young children. A black and white cat was curled up in Michael's arms; Zelda, his kitten. 

 

Jeremy was scuffing his feet in the ground, making the swing sway as the other hummed a song he couldn't recognise, petting the cat in his arms. 

 

The sun warmed the metal chains holding up the swing, tinting Jeremy's pale palms a soft pink in the heat. He had left his cardigan at home for obvious reasons, wearing a loose galaxy patterened shirt with shorts. Michael wore a black tank top, his signature red hoodie tied around his waist.

 

"Ugh, I really hate the summer. Especially the heat."

Michael groaned, running his fingers through the dozing cat's fur absentmindedly.

"We should've just played video games at your house. At least there's a fan."

 

"Yeah, but my dad's trying to be more responsible. He made me leave the house to get some sun." 

He replied, leaning back carefully with the momentum of the swing.

"It's a nice day anyway, and we already stay inside all the time. We might as well enjoy it outside."

 

"I guess."

Michael clicked his tounge, rubbing the top of the cat's head as it blinked wearily up at him.

"You up for getting lunch from Sev-Elev?"

 

"It's not like I can afford anything fancy."

The other teased, feeling a headache form at the back of his skull but choosing to ignore it. Michael snorted quietly with a smile, opening his mouth to retort when Zelda shifted and leapt from his arms, beginning to run across the park, towards the pedestrian crossing. 

 

"Shit..Zel!"

He yelled, jumping off the swing to run after the animal, sprinting with his hoodie billowing after him. Jeremy slid off the swing to follow, jogging lightly behind him.

 

Zelda darted into the road and Michael followed, his sneakers smacking against the road tarmac. He was panting and Jeremy briefly wondered whether Michael was quite as delirious from the heat as he was becoming when he noticed something.

 

Michael's arms were engulfed in a bright red light and there was a truck barrelling down the road. 

 

Before he fully processed the situation, Jeremy began to run down to the road, frantically yelling as he felt the sun's rays burn into his visible skin.

 

"Michael!"

 

Time seemed to slow as Michael glanced back, eyes widening as he noticed the truck speeding towards him. A scream tore from his throat just before he was hit.

 

Zelda's paws touched the opposite curb as she gracefully curled up on the pavement.

 

Jeremy stopped at the edge of the curb, covering his mouth with one hand as a strangled sob escaped. Blood splattered across the road, small droplets spraying over the edge of his sneakers. The truck squealed to a stop just after the impact, but it was too late. 

 

He stumbled forward, dropping to his knees as tears blurred his vision. The usually comforting smell of Michael was choked with the overpowering scent of blood. His glasses were cracked, and his hoodie was coming undone from around his waist, soaked darker with growing patches of blood. Jeremy didn't dare to try to look closer at the life threatening wounds.

 

A crowd was growing, several people fumbling to call an ambulance or the police. The buzz was background noise to Jeremy, trembling as he heard a weak meow from Zelda.

 

He didn't want to believe it.

 

Michael wasn't dead.

 

_"What you're seeing is all real."_

A voice cut through the fog of his thoughts, chillingly familiar. Jeremy tore his eyes away from the body in front of him, swallowing thickly as he glanced upwards.

 

Behind Zelda was a figure who bore haunting resemblance to Keanu Reeves, glitching irregularly. Someone Jeremy hoped he'd never see again.

 

_"What you see is exactly what you're going to get."_

 

His breath hitched and his head was spinning. The smell of blood filled his senses and black dots danced across his vision. Jeremy barely registered the cautious nuzzle  delivered to his right hand from Zelda as he lost consiousness.

 

The last thing he could make out clearly was the Squip staring straight at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 15th, 12:02_

 

Jeremy jolted awake to the sound of a ticking clock ringing in his head.

 

He swallowed thickly, his head spinning as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

 

It was just a dream.

 

He heaved a sigh of relief, fumbling to grab his phone from his bedside table. It was just past noon, the hot rays of sun creeping in from underneath the curtains.

 

Jeremy followed his normal morning routine; brushing his teeth and hair, changing into his chosen clothes for the day.  He made his way downstairs to get breakfast, leaving the curtains drawn and his room shrouded in semi darkness.

 

His dad was at the door, work briefcase in one hand as he struggled with the keys. As Jeremy passed him to get to the kitchen, he decided to help with the lock with a small greeting.

 

He unlocked the door with ease. His father brightened, clasping his shoulder.

"Thanks son. Well, I'll be out, then." 

 

Jeremy hummed, smiling at the other as he turned to get breakfast. His father stopped on the porch, looking at Jeremy as he grabbed the door handle and began to close the door.

"Oh, and uh...don't stay at home for the entire day. Go outisde. There's good whether, and you need to get some vitamin D. Okay?"

 

He stiffened at the suggestion, his dream still on his mind, before nodding wih a half grin. 

"Okay."

 

His father smiled back, expression softening.

"Good talk."

He closed the door, and Jeremy watched him walk off through the window.

 

"Good talk.."

He murmured back, fishing his phone out of his pocket and toying with a controller keychain, rolling the charm between his fingers. After a moment, he sighed and sent Michael a text.

 

[]To: Player One

From: Player Two[]

 

[You wanna meet up @ the park?}

 

Placing the phone on the kitchen counter, he got himself a glass of juice and prepared a piece of buttered toast for himself. By the time he was done, he had recieved a text back from Michael.

 

[]To: Player Two

From: Player One[]

 

{sure! I'll be there soon]

 

Smiling, Jeremy finished his breakfast before pocketing his phone and making his way out, into the heat.

 

-

 

"Michael!"

He smiled as he walked up to the other, who was sitting idly on the swingset with Zelda curled up in his lap. 

"And hello Zelda."

 

He pet the cat's head as he passed before plopping into the swing beside Michael's. The other chuckled as the cat mewled quietly in response.

"Hey Jer. What's up?"

 

"Not much. I had the craziest dream yesterday night though."

He mused, tugging at the end of his shirt.

 

"Really? What was it about?"

Michael asked, scratching Zelda's ear absentmindedly. 

 

Jeremy hesitated, letting his hands fall into his lap as he dug his heels into the ground.

"It was just weird, man. We were sitting in this old park, exactly like this."

 

"That is cra- Zel!"

Zelda wriggled before leaping out of his arms. His dream fresh in his mind, Jeremy quickly grabbed Michael's wrist to stop him from running after the cat.

 

"Don't worry about her, Mikey. She's a cat. Cats always manage to find their way back."

He assured quickly when Michael looked back with a confused face. Thankfully, Michael's face softened with a smile.

"Maybe we should go get lunch now?"

 

"Sounds good, dude."

Michael grinned, twisting his hand until he interlocked their fingers. He stood, pulling Jeremy up with him with a yelp. The two began to walk out of the park.

 

In the road, Jeremy watched Zelda reach the opposite side of the road as a truck raced over the pedestrian crossing.

 

-

 

As they reached the town center, Michael dropped Jeremy and walked in front of the other, five paces forward. Jeremy didn't think much of it, relieved that his dream didn't become reality.

 

They walked at a casual pace exchanging small remarks and jokes until they fell into a comfortable silence. The buzz of city life was comforting in a special sort of way.

 

It was disrupted by sudden gasps and yells which filled the air. Other pedestrians pointed up at the sky and Jeremy's gaze followed. 

 

A support beam was falling from a crane, right above the two.

 

A scream filled Jeremy's ears, but he wasn't sure if was his or Michael's.

 

He closed his eyes, bracing for some sort of impact that never came. Opening his eyes, he realised something much worse happened as his heart fell.

 

Michael's form was crumpled to the ground, impaled in the chest by the support beam. Blood bloomed swiftly from the wound as blood dripped from the beam, pooling deep red on the pavement. 

 

The overwhelming and terribly familiar scent of blood choked Jeremy's senses yet again as he stumbled back, shaking. His breathing quickly became irregular as panic filled his body.

 

He could see the Squip's flickering form out of the corner of his eye.

 

_"It's not a dream, Jeremy. Everything is real."_

 

Everything was too much. He became lightheaded, and everything blurred to darkness.

 

He could swear Michael was wearing a slight smile.


End file.
